love all around
by basketballqueen123
Summary: ljackson,moliver
1. Chapter 1

Love Is In The Air

Couples

Lilly Jackson, miley Oliver.

(Ring) Jackson said ' who could that be as he opened the door and saw Lilly standing in front of him crying "what's wrong" Jackson asked " z-zac broke up with" me she said sobbing "I need to speak to miley where is she" Lilly asked blowing her nose "remember her and Oliver went to Europe because you said you and Zac were going out this week" Jackson reminded her " oh yeah well then I call her cell" Lilly said "cant she left it here" Jackson said (ring ring ring ) Lilly's cell rang "hello" she said still wiping her tears. "Hi Lilly it's your mom me and your dad are going to Hawaii so stay at Mileys bye" "but" Lilly said her mom hung up. "Oh no my parents are going on vacation and I have no were to go because mileys gone!" Lilly yelled "Well I guess you could stay here if you want you can have my room ill sleep on the couch." "Really thank you so much Jackson!" Lilly said hugging him

(Miley and Oliver)

"I love you Oliver!" Miley said laying a kiss on his lips "I love you to Miley!" Oliver said kissing her. "Lets go to my hotel room" Miley said "ok" Oliver whispered in her ear

When they got in Mileys room she pulled off Oliver's clothes he pulled her off she laid on top of him and hour later kissing him and playing with his baby chest hairs and she said "I love you so much"

(Lilly and Jackson)

Lilly had fallen asleep on Jackson's chest while watching TV so he picked her up and lad her in his bed she said "Jackson will you sleep with me tonight?" "Of course my love"

He got in bed with her and she French kissed him while she un buttoned her pants and took of his shirt he did the same to her and they fell asleep with Lilly on him with no clothes. He woke up and say Lilly's eyes staring at him and she said "good morning honey" he smiled and said " good morning baby" she kissed him and then got up and put on one of Jackson's shirts and went down stairs and came back up and handed Jackson coffee "thanks Lilly" he said as she sipped the coffee in her mouth she said then " so I guess this mean were going out" "yeah him so lucky" Jackson said kissing her Lilly took his empty cup and went down stairs and put it in the sink then she turned on TV and watched cartoons. Jackson came down in jeans and a tee and saw Lilly in Mileys jeans and shirt and laughed. He sat down and watched TV with her.

(Miley and Oliver)

They both woke up and watched some TV then Miley turned it off and said " I wonder how Lilly and Zac are doing there such a cute couple together I hope they had fun at the J Loe concert last night Lilly said they were meant to be and would never break up!" "Well they are a cute couple but I dobught that they will stick together for a long time" Oliver said "why?" Miley asked "Because he acted weird with made me wonder about him!" Oliver said smiling. "O Oliver don't be so silly im sure he was just fine and was goofing of you shouldn't worry so much about it!" Miley said nudging him and then kissing his cheek and the both fell asleep that night worried about Lilly and Zac but still they sleep like rocks!


	2. Chapter 2

The confession

(Lilly and Jackson)

They both woke up and saw that there favorite show was on (teen justice) so they watched it and then Lilly says "I wonder what Miley and Oliver are doing rite now" Lilly asked "probly making looooove" Jackson kidded Lilly shoved him then they laughed then Jackson said "lets go to Rico's and get a smoothie and hot dog" Jackson suggested "sure" Lilly said giving Jackson a kiss on the cheek and asking " may I borrow miley clothes?" "Sure" Jackson said "ok im ganna go change" Lilly said "ok me too" said Jackson as he went in his room Lilly picked out one of Mileys cute outfits and a pair of Hannah boots (Italian) and went and sat on the couch waiting for Jackson he came out in a bagey shirt and shorts " you look very cute" Jackson said to Lilly "aw you to honey" Lilly said kissing him then they headed to Rico's

(Miley and Oliver)

Miley stayed up all night and laid in bed then a little while later Oliver woke up and asked her what she was doing and she said "oh nothing im just having trouble sleeping and go get me some chocolate im craving it!" "Umm ok I guess" Oliver said.

The next few days Miley being cranky so she went to the doctors to see what was wrong and that when she found out that she was prednight but she thought that she couldn't tell Oliver it would be to weird so when she got home Oliver asked her "what did the doctor say?" "Im fine" Miley said Oliver just looked at her weird and said "fine" he was confused Miley got more bossy every day soon Oliver came to her and said "Miley I know there is something wrong with you so start explaining" "Fine im prednight!" Miley shouted "what? That's well GREAT!" he gave her a kiss and they both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Lilly

(Lilly and Jackson and Zac?)

"Hey Jackson" Lilly said coming down the stairs "hi" Jackson said "hey Jackson im ganna run home today and pick up a few things just for a few minuets" Lilly said "can I drive you honey?" Jackson asked "no im ganna walk" Lilly said "ok" Jackson said. So a few hours later Lilly walked to her house she got her key out and realized that the door was already unlocked so she shrugged her shoulders then all the sudded someone there hand over her mouth she tried to scream but couldn't the person turned around and she saw it was Zac "Zac?" Lilly mumbled "yes Lilly its Zac and your body is mine now!" Zac said s he raped her and more then he said he was done with her and said you tell anyone ill kill you then he left she put her clothes on and sat against the wall sobbing a few hours later Jackson got worried and decided to go check on her when he got there the door was already cracked open so he went in and saw Lilly sobbing "Lilly what's wrong?!" Jackson shouted he took her to his house and laid her in bed she napped for an hour then woke up and went down stairs Jackson asked her what was wrong again so she answered "Zac raped me she said sobbing Jackson ran over and hugged her "don't worry Lilly this wont happen again im calling the police" Jackson said "No!" Lilly shouted "why?" Jackson asked "because he said he kill m if I told anyone" Lilly said " I wont let him hurt you again" Jackson said kissing her forehead then he dialed 911 and told them they came over and Lilly had to tell them the whole story crying again "Don't worry Miss we will find him!" The officer said walking out the door that night Jackson tucked Lilly in and started walking out of the room when Lilly whispered "will you sleep with me tonight im scared?" "Sure honey don't be worried" Jackson said getting in bed with her the next morning Lilly woke up and walked down the hall and saw rose pedals everywhere and was curious then Jackson popped out in front of her got on his knee and asked "will you Mary me Lilly Truscott?" "YES!" Lilly shouted kissing him they loved each other so much they eloped and hey were happy together!

(Miley and Oliver)

The next day the baby was born and Mileys dad came all the way from Muskegon to see her they named her Hannah Oaken (they eloped to) and they loved Hannah lots and in three day they would go home and the day Hannah was born Lilly went to the hospital cause she didn't feel good then the doctor told her she was 9 months pregnant and she was having her baby Jackson went crazy when he found out they were so happy Lilly had the baby and it was a girl they named it something unique Jeannette Stewart and she was cute they loved her three days passed and Lilly and Jackson heard a knock on the door Lilly opened it in her pjs holding Jeannette she saw miley holding a baby the both hugged each other and Lilly said " me and Jackson are married and this is our baby Jeannette she is three days old!" "wow me and Oliver are married and we have a girl named Hannah and she's 3 day's old too so we had them on the same day and there an hour apart how freaky" "Im just glad to be home with my big family!" Robby said. THE END.


End file.
